Powers
by HeartofMeridian
Summary: Following the battle with Cedric, the girls are victorious, but at what cost? And will they still have what it takes to deal with a new menace?
1. We Saved the Universe, Right?

**Author's Note: **This story idea came from t-rex989 (thanks, by the way), so I decided to write a little story about it. It takes place right at the end of Z is for Zenith. I'm in the middle of my main story, season 4, so it's probably only going to be 5-6 chapters, give or take, unless I decided I like where it's going and decided to write more. Also, I own nothing, copyright copyright, property of Disney, blah blah blah, legal legal, blah. On with the story!

**W.I.T.C.H: Powers**

"We Saved The Universe, Right?"

"Will, please come back to me!"

"Irma!"

"Taranee!"

"Cornelia!"

"Hay Lin!"

"Follow the voices. Follow me!"

And like so many times before, they followed Will. Slowly, one by one, the girls rose out of the dark void, back, until…

Will opened her eyes slowly. She was in Heatherfield! There was Kadma. And Halinor. And the Yan Lin's. And Elyon! But they all look so concerned. Will tried to talk, to tell them that she was okay, but no words came out. Her throat was still too raw from the battle, but she didn't mind. She was alive! She could see the city lights. She could see Matt! She could feel the snow! She could…

Wait a minute.

She couldn't feel the snow. Why couldn't she feel the snow? It was falling all around, why couldn't she feel it?

"Where's Will?" she could hear Matt say.

Elyon pointed to her.

"Matt, I'm right here." Will said, her voice quiet and rough.

She was right in front of him. Why couldn't he see her? She reached out a hand to touch him, but he pulled back sharply.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He said.

Will was confused.

"Matt, what's wr…"

She caught a glimpse of her arm. It was pure lighting. Completely made of electrical energy. No, she corrected herself, not electrical. Quintessence.

"Well, that can't be good."

"Will, is that really you?" Matt asked, taking a step closer.

"Yeah, it's me." Will said. "What happened?"

"Ahhhhh! What's wrong with me?"

Will turned to see Cornelia looking at her own hands. The others were starting to wake up. Each one was in pure elemental form.

"I'm on fire. I'm on fire!"

"Help! I can't feel my legs!"

"My hair! What happened to my hair?"

"Irma, Irma is that you?"

"Hay Lin?"

"Taranee, watch out!"

Elyon, Matt and the old Guardians backed up. Taranee's flame had flared out, threatening those nearby.

"Taranee, stop it! Control your flame!" Halinor yelled.

"I can't!" Taranee said, fear in her voice. "I can't stop it. Help!"

"Taranee, take a deep breathe. Try to slow your heart down." Yan Lin said.

"I don't have a heart!" Taranee yelled. "And I don't think I'm even breathing!"

The flame had now reached the street.

"Then focus on something important. Something calm." Elyon said.

Taranee instantly pictured Nigel. She thought of all the good moments they had shared. Slowly, her flame receded, and the danger passed.

"Good." Halinor said.

"Matt, what are we going to do? What are we going to do!" Will screamed.

Matt wanted to run and give her a hug, but any contact with Will would have killed Matt.

"Everyone calm down!" Elyon said. "Panicking isn't going to help anything. We need to go somewhere we can work. Here,"

Elyon created a fold in the air.

"Let's go to Meridian. We can figure out what to do there." She said.

A few minutes later, the guardians found themselves in one of Meridian castles many rooms. Elyon, Yan Lin and the others were outside; discussing what could be done about the girls' condition.

"What are we going to do?" Hay Lin said. "What will my mom say?"

"Oh my god, my mom!" Will said. "She can't see me like this!"

"Don't worry Will, I'm sure they'll figure out some way to reverse this. They have to." Cornelia said.

"We don't know that." Taranee replied.

"Well, I'm not spending the rest of my life as a shrub, I know that!" Cornelia replied.

"Cornelia, for all we know, this is irreversible." Taranee said. "We have to accept the possibility that we'll be like this forever."

Nobody said anything for a while. None of them could fully comprehend what that would be like. For Taranee and Will, they would never be able to touch anyone again. All of them would be freaks, and any chance they had once had for a normal life would be gone.

"Well, we saved the universe, right? I mean, that's got to count for something." Irma said.

"It counts for a lot." Will replied.

"Yeah, at least we have families to worry about." Hay Lin said.

"Cornelia!"

The girls to turned to see Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Caleb!" Cornelia said. She covered her face with her hands.

"Don't look at me!"

Caleb walked towards her.

"I have to Cornelia. I have to see."

Caleb pushed her hands away, and gently stroked her cheek. Dirt fell from her face.

"My god, it's even…"

His face suddenly became very grim. He gave her one light kiss on the cheek, and then ran out of the room.

Cornelia sat back down. He didn't love her any more, how could he? She was hideous. He deserved so much more. She wanted to cry, but no tears came.

"Cornelia, I'm so sorry." Irma said, sitting next to her friend.

"Guardians." Elyon said, entering the room and interrupting any reply Cornelia was going to give.

"Elyon!" Will said. The Guardians gave Elyon their undivided attention.

"I'll be honest with you, girls, I owe you that much." Elyon said. "There is no good news. We've seen anything like this. No one has."

"So there's no way to reverse this!" Irma said.

"I'm not saying there is, I'm not saying there isn't." Elyon said. "We just don't know. But for now, I'd prepare for the worst."

Elsewhere, far away, a man sits in a dark room. Only stray beams of sun penetrate the old wooden walls. He sits with eyes closed, and legs crossed. In his mind, he sees the elements, water, fire, earth, air, and quintessence, each in their purest form. Slowly, the image fades, and he opens his eyes. He smiles. Everything he could ever want, right in front of him. It was time for the world to change.


	2. The World is Broken

**W.I.T.C.H**

"The World is Broken"

"Now what?"

The question hung in the air, daring any of the Guardians to answer it. No one did, not for a while. The seriousness of the situation was starting to set in. Before, with every other problem, there had always been a way out. Before, they had always had a plan, some way to win. Before, they were human.

The Heart of Kandrakar lay on the floor in front of them. Will tried once more to pick it up, but it started sparking violently and Will withdrew her hand. The Heart was the first thing they had tried to use to reverse the transformation, but every attempt to use it was met with the same result. The Heart refused to be handled by Will.

This wasn't a problem that they could simply punch away. They were helpless, more then ever before, and it showed. They were panicking. Any thought that came to mind, no matter how ridiculous, was instantly thought of as their salvation. Eventually, they had to face facts. There was nothing they could do. Maybe no one could.

Elyon entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh just peachy! You?" Irma said.

"About as well as can be expected." Taranee said.

"That's good to hear." Elyon said. "Look, girls, I just wanted to say, thanks. For everything. It was my stupidity that made you girls this way…"

"Elyon, it wasn't…"

"No, no. We all know this is my fault. But I'm going to fix it. I swear."

Nobody said anything for a while. Everyone in the room felt that they were responsible for their situation. If only they had fought better, tried harder, then everything would be fine.

"We need to focus." Will said. "We need more information, and there's only one place we can get them."

"Kandrakar." Cornelia said.

"My thoughts exactly." Elyon said. "If anyone knows what to do, it's the Oracle. Don't you agree Will? Will?"

Will gave no answer. She just stared blankly in front of her. Elyon waved her hand in front of Will's face but to no avail. The same had happened to the rest of the Guardians as well. It was as if the girls were no longer there, as if their minds were blank. Elyon slowly backed up and stuck her head out the door.

"Medic!"

Will looked all around her. The last thing she remembered, she was talking to Elyon, and now, she was in a meadow? But not just a meadow, the most beautiful, picturesque meadow she had ever seen. Birds sang, Butterfly's danced around her and tall, snow-capped mountains could be seen in the distance. It was paradise.

She soon found she was not alone. The rest of the Guardians were there with her. They were still in their elemental forms, as was Will. Will frowned.

"Taranee, should you be burning up the ground?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I should be." Taranee said, lifting her feet up. The grass that had been engulfed in her flame was still pristine.

"Then why isn't it?" Irma asked.

"Because I would never allow this beautiful place to burn down." Answered a voice from behind.

The girls spun to find a man standing behind them. The man was the most handsome man any of them had ever seen. He had perfectly combed, long blonde hair, and chiseled features barely hidden under an expensive Italian suit. He was beauty personified.

"Who are you?" Irma asked.

"My, my, I'm disappointed." The man said with a sigh. "Everything that is happened, all these mysteries, and the first question you ask is 'who are you'? How mundane. I expected much more from the Guardians."

"Fine." Taranee said. "Who are you, did you bring us here, how did you do it, what did you do, where are we, and when are go going to put us back? Better?"

"Very good!" The man said, clapping his hands. "Yes, that's much better. Now let me see, hmmmm, yes, I can answer all of those questions."

Will felt something brush against the back of her leg. She turned around and saw that five large, throne like chairs had appeared behind them, one for each girl. She also saw that the man was now sitting in a similar chair. The Guardians sat down.

"My name is Isaiah, though that is hardly important." he said. "I've brought you here so we could talk without interference."

"And where exactly is here?" Cornelia asked.

"Everything you see before you is a product of my mind." Isaiah said. "Your bodies are still back in Meridian, unharmed. You simply 'think' that you are in a meadow."

"So you're a telepath?" Hay Lin asked.

"I am not just a mere telepath." Isaiah said, glaring at Hay Lin. "Yes, I can read people's minds, but I can also control what they see, and what they do."

"Why the meadow?" Irma asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I felt that after all you had been through recently, you could use a tranquil setting." Isaiah said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hay Lin asked. "Why bring us here at all?"

"Two reasons." Isaiah said. "First of all, there are things you must know. I am human, and have spent my entire life on Earth. How I got my abilities is unimportant, but because of them, I have led a much longer life then the average person."

"How much longer?" Cornelia asked.

"Last month was my 652nd birthday." Isaiah said.

Irma whistled in awe.

"That's a lot of candles."

"And because of this elongated life span, I have seen a great many things." Isaiah continued. "I have watched empires come and go. Nations prosper and die. The balance of power has changed countless times and this is what I've learned. The world is broken."

"Um…"

"Not literally, of course. But still, broken. War is everywhere. Poverty and hunger are at an all time high. The disparity between the powerful and the weak has never been greater. The Earth dies beneath our feet, choked by our gears and engines. Any chance the human race once had for a happy ending is slowly slipping away. The clock is nearing midnight."

The girls looked at each other.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Will asked.

"No. Not when you've seen the things I have. I have seen atrocities committed through both the eyes of both the victim and the aggressor. At first, I thought this decay was regrettable, but inevitable. It appeared that nothing short of the coming of the gods would save mankind from itself. All hope seemed lost. Then something happened that changed my mind. That allowed me to believe that humanity was not doomed."

"What?" Hay Lin asked.

"The gods came."

The girls stared at Isaiah like he was a rapid dog.

"Um, I know I got D's in history, but I think even I would have heard about gods." Irma said.

"It was about a hundred years ago." Isaiah said. "Five gods, each controlling a different element."

"Wait a sec, are you talking about the Guardians?" Will asked.

"Yes." Isaiah said. "Your Grandma was not the first Guardian, Hay Lin. There were those before her and I watched them come. I remember clearly the hope I felt when they came, and the disappointment I felt when they did nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing? The Guardians were heroes." Hay Lin said.

"Oh sure, they stopped a few petty tyrants, much to the joy of Meridian and Zamballa, but as soon as they returned home, they were content to sit back and watch the world crumble around them. They could have changed everything. They could have led humanity into a golden age. Instead, they did nothing." Isaiah said.

The Guardians were torn. On one hand, Will had never thought that the Guardians as a global force for good, but there was no reason why they couldn't be. There were many problems in the world today, and the Guardians could make a difference, but it would require sacrifice, and they had already given up so much. Will wasn't sold on it.

"What's the second reason?" she asked.

"The second reason I called you here, is because I'm a fan." Isaiah said.

"Great. Have an autograph and send us home." Irma said.

Isaiah laughed.

"No, thanks." he said. "No, you see the reason I've waited this long to talk to the Guardians is because the Heart of Kandrakar changes your mind, as well as your body."

"It what?" Will said.

"It protects your mind." Isaiah replied. "Creates some kind of, magical barrier around it. It means that I couldn't enter your mind like I'm doing now. I could only pick up bits and pieces of your thoughts. Like your names, and where you live."

"Woah, woah, woah. You know where we live?" Irma said, getting to her feet.

"Believe me Irma, I am in no, er, position to do any thing with that information, even if I wanted to." Isaiah said.

"So why have things changed, how come you can talk to us now? Is it because of our, condition?" Taranee asked.

"I believe so, yes." Isaiah said. "As soon as you entered your pure, elemental form, all magical mental protection was lost. If anything, your mind is now more vulnerable then that of a normal person. If I wanted to, I could control every move you make, for the rest of your life."

The girls paused when they heard this. They seemed to finally realize what type of a power they were dealing with. This man had the vision to shape the world any way he pleased, and, with them under his control, he had the power as well.

"Then why don't you?" Will asked. "We're right here, why don't you take control of us? What's stopping you?"

"As I said before, I am a fan of yours." Isaiah said. "I would not dream of controlling your mind or body with out at first giving you a chance to serve me willingly. This is that chance. In 72 hours, I will return to your mind to hear your decision. You will either see it my way and join my cause, or I will control your every action. The choice is yours."

He waved his arm, and before any of the girls could make an attempt to stop him, he had swept the girls back to reality, and back to Meridian.

Will woke up to find herself surrounded by men and woman in white outfits. Meridian's medics. She had been out for a while.

"She's awake!" One of them shouted as she started to move.

"Will, are you okay? What happened?" Elyon ask leaning over to get a better view of Will.

Will shook off the remaining medics.

"I don't know." She said, rubbing her electric head. "The others…"

"We're all fine" Hay Lin said.

The rest of the girls slowly got to their feet.

"Speak for yourself." Irma said. "I'm still a human swimming pool. I'm the opposite of fine."

"You we're just standing here, talking, when all of a sudden, BOOM. You hit the floor like a ton of bricks." Elyon said.

The Guardians filled Elyon in on everything that had happened with Isaiah. They told her about his idea for a perfect world, and how he would be able to control them thanks to their current, inhuman condition. They also told her about their 72-hour deadline.

"So not only do we have no body, but our minds suck now too. That's just great." Irma said after Elyon had been brought up to date.

"For some of us, that's a bigger change then others." Cornelia said.

"What did you say Miss Sunflower?"

"Girls, enough!" Elyon said. "Don't fight with each other."

"Yeah," Hay Lin said. "You'll just create mud anyways."

"Great, now she's even more of an airhead."

"Hey, leave Hay Lin alone!"

"Bring it, spark plug!"

"I said, enough!" Elyon screamed.

The Guardians stopped fighting at the sound of Elyon's tone. The girls were stressed, that much was obvious to Elyon. They needed something to do, something to focus on, or they would start losing it.

"Come on, you're all still the same people inside. Your all still friends, nothing changes that." Elyon said.

The girls exchanged apologies under Elyon's watchful gaze.

"Now, your not going to find answers by yelling at each other, you need to go to the source." Elyon continued.

She created a fold in the air.

"Let's go pay Kandrakar a visit."


	3. What is it That Made You Human Before?

**W.I.T.C.H**

"What is it That Made You Human Before?"

The Oracle sat in his room and stared at the mirror. He knew what had happened, and what was coming. He knew who was going to arrive, and how they would react. He knew their questions and their concerns before they even said them. What he didn't know, however, is how he would respond.

He did not have to wait long to find out. A few minutes later, a knock came on his door.

"It's open. Come in." He said.

Tibor opened the door and took a step inside.

"They are here." Tibor said in a grave voice. "What should I tell them?"

"Nothing. Anything that needs to be said to them today will be spoken by me." The Oracle said, moving towards the door.

Within a few seconds, he and Tibor arrived in the council room, where they saw the Guardians, still in elemental form. Kandrakar was recovering from the battle that had taken place there recently. Rubble littered the council room floor, and elders scurried about, completing repairs.

"Guardians." The Oracle said. "It's nice to see you again, even despite the current circumstances. First of all, on behalf of all of Kandrakar, thank …"

"Stop." Will interrupted.

"Excuse me? I only wanted to express my grati…"

"I know exactly what you wanted to do, and I don't want to hear it." Will said, holding up her hand. "Everybody wants to thank us for what we did. We knew the risks when we took the job. We're not looking for pity; we're looking for answers. You know why we're here?"

"Yes, I do." the Oracle said, slightly taken aback.

"We just want things to be the way they were." Taranee said. "I just want to be able to hug my boyfriend, and have my mom kiss me goodnight, but now I can't. Everything's different now."

"Actually, I must disagree with you there." The Oracle said. "Not all that much has changed."

"Did you get hit in the head during the battle?" Irma said. "We're not even human anymore. What do you mean nothing's changed?"

"And what is it that made you human before, Irma?" The Oracle said. "Because it wasn't your bones or your flesh. It was your thoughts and your actions. Will herself said it best. You fought Cedric knowing the risks, knowing what it might cost. Not because you wanted the gratitude or the rewards, but because it needed to be done. Because it was the right thing to do. That's what makes you human, and that hasn't changed."

The girls thought about this for a minute.

"When I picked you to be Guardians, it wasn't because of your strength, or your looks. It was because I knew the people you were deep inside, and I knew what you were capable of." The Oracle continued. "Yes, your appearance has changed, but that doesn't effect who you are, or the greatness you are capable of. Nothing can change that."

"You really believe that?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yes."

"And are you just saying this because you know you can't reverse the change, and you're just trying to make us feel better?" Cornelia asked.

"Unfortunately, that is also true."

"You can't help us? Why not?" Will said.

"We're not sure if the change is reversible or not." the Oracle said. "You did something that no one had ever done before, and the results were unpredictable. That does not mean we're not trying. Believe me, you are our top priority."

"Top priority? We've never been top priority to Kandrakar!" Will shouted. "We're just tools to you, aren't we? Something to use! That's why we're like this, because of you! You did this…"

"Will?" Hay Lin said, staring at her leader.

The sound of her name seemed to shock Will back into reality. She shook her head and looked around. The Oracle said and did nothing; he just stared back at Will as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry, Oracle. That wasn't fair. This isn't your fault. Thank you for everything you've done for us. I don't know why I snapped." Will said.

"I must admit, I am not without fault. In many ways I blame myself for this." The Oracle said. "Perhaps if I had done things differently I could have prevented your transformation. Perhaps if I had…"

"Don't." Irma said. "There was nothing you could have done. We all blame ourselves."

The Oracle smiled at Irma.

"Thank you Irma. Actually, I suspect that it was this misplaced feeling of guilt that you all have that made Will, as she put it, 'snap'."

Will shifted uncomfortably. The Oracle frowned.

"But I also sense that that is not the only reason." The Oracle said. "I sense your regrets of the past, but also your fear of the future. Why do you dread the coming hours so much?"

"It's our parents." Hay Lin said.

"We can't hide who we are anymore." Will said. "They have to know what happened, and why."

"I understand." The Oracle said. "If you'd like, I can set up a glamor for you. Your powers would still effect anything you touch, but if you want to see you're parents quickly without them seeing you this way…"

"No" Taranee said.

"They have to see who we really are." Cornelia said.

"It's time they know." Will added.

"Very well." The Oracle said. "I will now return you to your houses. Good luck."

With a wave of his hand, the Girls were teleported back to Earth.

Susan Vandom looked like she was reading. She looked like was sitting in her favorite chair reading her favorite book for the tenth time. She looked like the book was in front of her was the only thing on her mind. What she actually was doing, was worrying.

She had not seen her daughter for two days now, ever since the big storm. She had called the cops, but they had no answer. Their only guess was that she had been caught in the storm. It had caused a large amount of damage, perhaps Will was trapped somewhere.

Susan shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. Will was fine, she knew it. She just needed to relax, that's all. Sitting and worrying were not going to help Will. Where ever she was.

Susan took a deep breath and began to read again. She had only finished a couple of sentences when her reading light started to flicker. She sighed and started to tap the bulb. She then realized that it was not just her light was going out. All of the electrical devices in the house were turning on and off. It was like a power surge. A side effect of the storm? It must be. She got up, and headed towards the kitchen to see if she could see what the problem was. She turned the corner and screamed.

In front of her was some sort of creature. It was over seven feet tall, and seemed to be made entirely out of lightning. She started to back away.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Mom, wait, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me." The creature said.

"Why are you here, what do you want…? Wait, did you say, 'mom'?" Susan said.

She stopped retreating and took a closer look at the creature. It seemed strangely familiar. Almost as if…, no, it couldn't be.

"Yeah, mom, it's me." The creature said, holding out its arms.

It was.

"Will?"

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a few seconds. For Will, they were the longest seconds of her life. Her mother had always been good at hiding her true feelings, and this was no exception. Will searched her mom's features for any signs of hate, anger, surprise or shock, but found nothing.

"Um, I suppose I have some explaining to do." Will said. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions.

"Yes, I do." Susan said. "But only one of them really matters. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so." Will said. "It doesn't hurt, and it's not going to kill me. Probably."

"Probably?"

"Well, this has never happened before, so I guess, theoretically,"

"Will!"

A tear started to form in Susan's eye.

"O.k, o.k, never mind, it's not going to kill me. I'm sorry I ever said it. See? Look, I'm perfectly fine.

Susan eyed Will's new form over. It sounded like her, it acted like her, but Susan could find no physical trace of the person who she once called her daughter.

"How can I be sure it's you?" Susan said.

Will sighed. She had expected this.

"My full name is Wilma Esther Vandom. I'm fifteen years old and was born on January 19th at Fadden Hills General Hospital. My boyfriends name is Matthew Olsen, and I like swimming and frogs. You are my mother and even though I love you very much, your tuna casserole can legally be declared a lethal weapon."

Susan gasped.

"Oh, Will." She said, walking forward to give her daughter a hug.

Will backed away.

"Woah, mom, wait! You can't hug me! You'll get… you know," Will said.

"You mean, I can't touch you?" Susan said.

"No. I'm sorry."

Susan put her hands down and took a step back.

"Maybe you'd better explain what happened."

And so mother and daughter talked. Will explained everything as best as she could. She told her mother about the rest of the Girls, about Meridian, and about Phobos, Nerissa and Cedric. She told her who Elyon really was, and told her about Caleb and Matt and what he could do. She explained what Kandrakar was and who the Oracle was. She explained how the Guardians had gotten this way, and about how no one knew how to reverse it. When Will was finally finished, Susan just sat there, absorbing this information.

"So you've been to other worlds?" Susan asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. And the other girls too?"

"Yep. They've all done it too."

"Even Irma? I mean, Taranee I could see,"

Will laughed. Her first real laugh since her transformation. It felt weird.

"Even Irma."

"I still have lots of questions." Susan said.

"I bet. What do you want to know?" Will asked.

"Why didn't you tell me right away." Susan said. "Why did it take something as horrible as this for you to include me in the most important thing in your life?"

Will thought about this for a while.

"I, I don't know." She said at last. "I guess I thought, you'd be mad, or make me stop or something. I just couldn't tell you. Didn't you ever have secrets when you were a kid?"

"Sure." Susan said. "Stuff like bad grades, or getting into fights with other kids. Never going to other universes and fighting aliens."

"Good point." Will said. "I'm sorry."

Susan sighed.

"I'm just glad you're alive." she said. "Now, I need to go to sleep. It's been quite a day. Do you, still need to sleep?"

"Actually, I don't think so." Will said. "Anyways, I should probably get back to Meridian. Maybe they came up with something."

"Oh." Susan said.

Will caught the tone of her mom's voice.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"No, no, do what you have to do." Susan said.

Will looked at her mother for a second, then opened up a fold to Meridian.

"Oh, is that how you…?" Susan asked.

"Yeah."

"It's… nice. Um, Will?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Just, I'm proud of you. No matter what happens, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

Susan smiled. Will waved at her as she entered the fold and disappeared from view. Susan stood there staring at where her daughter had disappeared. She then had a cup of tea, a quick shower, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. This is Who We Are Now

**W.I.T.C.H**

"This is Who We Are Now"

The girls sat on top of Meridan Castle, and stared at the moon. They had just come back from Earth after revealing their elemental forms to their parents. It was nighttime on Meridian, and everyone in the castle was getting some much-needed sleep. The Guardians no longer required sleep, and were winding down the night on the roof.

"So how'd it go with your parents?" Irma asked. "Did your mom faint like mine did?"

"Actually, I think my dad hit the ground first." Hay Lin responded. "But my mom was right after."

"Lillian wouldn't stop playing with my hair. She got her clothes all dirty." Cornelia said. "How about you Taranee?"

"Let's just put it this way, we don't have to test the smoke alarm for a while. Or the fire extinguisher."

The girls laughed, but it was forced. They tried to make it seem as if nothing had happened, and they were just five girls talking about their parents. But one quick look at their hands brought them back to reality. They weren't normal, not anymore. Nobody said anything for a while; they just sat and watched the moon.

"I don't know what I'm more worried about." Will said, breaking the silence. "That I can't accept this form, or that someday, I will."

"It's been two days." Taranee said. "And no one's even come close to finding an answer."

"Maybe we just need to be patient." Cornelia said. "You heard the Oracle, we're the first people to do anything like this. There is no instant cure."

"But there might not be any cure, period." Hay Lin said. "Maybe this is who we are now."

Once again, silence fell across the group. The five of them spent the rest of the night sitting there, talking, and watching the moon's journey across the stars until the sun was once again ready to take its place.

When morning finally came, Elyon awoke to the sight of the five Guardians standing on the courtyard. By the time Elyon walked down the long flight of stairs and entered the courtyard, the Guardians were all fidgeting nervously.

"Good morning, girls. Long night?" Elyon said.

"You bet." Hay Lin replied. "Nights are a lot longer when you're actually awake for them."

"I know. Trust me, I've had a few sleepless nights myself." Elyon said with a smile. "What did you do to pass the time?"

"Not much." Will said. "We just kind of just sat on the roof, tried to get our thoughts together."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Elyon frowned.

"Tell me something," She said. "What's the first thing the five of you did after Yan Lin gave Will the Heart."

"Well, first we made sure she wasn't completely insane." Cornelia said.

"And once you found out she wasn't?"

"We started practicing using our powers, I guess." Taranee said.

"And how long did you have to practice until you felt comfortable with your powers?" Elyon asked.

"Weeks." Cornelia said. "Maybe even months."

"And yet, you had the whole night to yourself and you couldn't think of anything to do?" Elyon said.

"Hold on a sec, Elyon." Will said. "We were rookies back then."

"Yeah." Irma added. "We've been in hundreds of battles since. We don't need to practice."

"Uh-huh." Elyon said. "And tell me, how many of those battles did you fight in your current, elemental form."

"Um, well, one I guess. Two if you count the dream world." Will admitted.

"Exactly. Girls, there's a little less then 36 hours on the clock till your showdown with Isaiah, and you have virtually no experience with your new forms. Doesn't that worry you a bit?"

Will looked away sheepishly. With everything that had gone on with her mom, Isaiah had kind of been pushed to the back of her mind. Elyon was right they were underprepared.

"What do you suggest?" She asked Elyon.

Elyon smiled.

"Training."

"Training?" Irma said. "I don't like the sound of that."

"It's actually quite simple." Elyon said. "All you have to do is open that door."

She pointed to the door at the opposite end of the courtyard. It led back inside the castle.

"It's not locked." Elyon said. "All you have to do is open it and I'll get off of your case and you can do whatever you want. But until then…"

"Just open that door?" Cornelia said. "Sounds easy enough."

Cornelia started to walk towards the door when the ground exploded in front of her, sending her flying backwards. She got back to her feet, and saw Elyon standing between her and the door, hand still smoking from the blast she had just fired.

"Elyon? What are you doing?" Cornelia said.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'll be trying to stop you." Elyon said. "Not so easy anymore, is it?"

"Oh let's just get this over with." Irma said, unimpressed with the queen.

Irma fired a hard blast of water at Elyon, who calmly blocked it, and then returned the favor with a blast of her own. The force of the beam sent Irma's watery form flying in multiple directions. Irma quickly pulled her self back together.

"O.K, that's it. She's going down!"

Hay Lin created a twister around Elyon as Will charged in at top speed. Elyon created an energy bubble around herself, which quickly expanded, destroying the tornado and stopping Will in her tracks.

Cornelia created a stone tower underneath Elyon, flinging the queen into the air. Taranee, not seeing the tower being made, fired a couple fireballs at where Elyon once was. The fireballs slammed into the tower, destroying it and allowing Elyon to fly backwards to safety.

"Watch it Cornelia!" Taranee said. "You messed up my attack!"

"You watch it! I was doing OOF!"

Cornelia flew backwards as once again the ground exploded underneath her courtesy of Elyon.

Will had now recovered and once again flew straight at Elyon. Elyon dodged the attack, and then used her magic to create a bubble around Will, and spun her around until she was flying straight at Irma. Will tried to stop, but failed, and Irma once again burst into a million pieces.

"What's going on?" Will said as Irma put her self back together "We're way to powerful to be stopped by just one girl."

"True." Elyon said, casually blocking a fireball from Taranee. "Even in your non-elemental form, you probably could have defeated me."

"An now we have even more power, so why are we losing?" Hay Lin said.

"Because all you care about is power." Elyon said. "You think that with all this new strength, you can win without thinking."

Will frowned.

"_Taranee, hook us up." _Will said telepathically.

"_Done." _Taranee replied. _"What's up?"_

"_I've got a plan." _Will said. _"Irma, Hay Lin, give us some cover."_

Irma and Hay Lin turned back to Elyon, who was tired of waiting and was now charging the girls. Hay Lin shot a strong burst of air at the ground right in front of Elyon. Dust flew up, temporarily blinding Elyon. Hay Lin continued to press her advantage, creating a dust tornado around the queen. Elyon regained her composure, and shot a blast straight into the sky, breaking up the tornado. When she regained her sight, Elyon found she was surrounded on all sides by a towering wall of water. Elyon sealed her self in a bubble as Irma brought the water crashing down.

When Elyon recovered from that attack, she shot twin blasts at both Irma and Hay Lin, sending them flying backwards. Will and Taranee picked up the offensive, and Elyon soon found herself bombarded by fire and lightning. Elyon flew up to avoid the attack, and then engaged the two girls in an air battle. Will and Taranee fought Elyon a standstill, and eventually forced Elyon to land once again. Elyon touched down and surveyed the situation. She was surrounded by the four Guardians.

Elyon frowned.

Four Guardians? Wait a second, where was…?

Elyon looked past the Guardians and found a large hole dug into the ground. She spun to find Cornelia standing in the open doorway, an identical hole behind her.

At Will's suggestion, Cornelia had tunneled underneath Elyon, coming up inside the castle and on the other side of the door, which she had then opened.

Elyon stood in the courtyard, defeated. She started to laugh.

"That's more like it!" Elyon said. "Don't you see what was happening before? You had forgotten what it was that made you girls so good in the first place. It wasn't your powers; Phobos and Nerissa both easily had more raw power then you. It was your ingenuity, the way you used your powers that made you unbeatable. It was always more about the girl then the power."

"We forgot about that when we changed form." Taranee said. "All of a sudden it became all about the power. We forgot who we really were."

"It's not about our talents, or abilities." Irma said. "It's about what we do with them."

"Exactly." Elyon said. "And now that you've got these incredible abilities, and you know how to use them,"

"It means that Isaiah better watch out." Will finished. "'Cause the Guardians are back, and better then ever."

Back on Earth, Isaiah had watched the battle with his mind's eye. He smiled at the success of the Guardians. He was quite proud that he had witnessed what was going to be the last true victory of the Guardians.


	5. What's For Dinner?

**W.I.T.C.H**

"What's For Dinner?"

Will's House

Will and her mother sat across from each other at the dinner table. While they no longer ate, the Guardians thought it would be nice if they each had dinner at home tonight. They hadn't done that since before Cedric. And so it was that Will floated over a rubber, non-conducting mat, while Susan sat in front of a big bowl of spaghetti.

"So, how was your day?" Will asked.

"Don't." Susan replied.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try to pretend that this is a normal dinner, because we both know it isn't."

"Okay." Will said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me more about this Isaiah person." Susan said between mouthfuls.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about villains…"

"Alright, then lets talk about Matt."

Will took a deep breath. She had told her mom about Matt's abilities and how he had helped the Guardians over the past year. Will hadn't seen Matt, though, since the battle. Not that she was surprised, she wasn't exactly girlfriend material, but she still didn't like to think about it. Or him.

"I'd rather not." She said.

"Well, it's either him or Isaiah. Take your pick." Susan said.

"Mom, you sure you really want to a guy who's trying to kill me?"

"Will, this is your life, and I want to be a part of it. The good and the bad. Now tell me more about him."

Will flinched. It felt weird talking to her about anything Guardian related, let alone the bad guys.

"There's not much to tell." Will said. "He has incredibly strong mental powers, and he's convinced he the world would be better if he was in charge."

Susan nodded as she took another bite.

"And he thinks that with your power, he can, what, take over the world."

"That's pretty much the plan."

Susan chewed thoughtfully.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure." Will replied.

"You're not sure? What do you mean you're not sure?" Susan said.

"I just don't want to be over-confident." Will said. "There are so many things we don't know. Our powers…"

"Will, just, be careful. I anything happened to you…"

Will hated to see her mom worry. She knew her mother was a strong woman, but she had had so much to worry about before. And now? Will wasn't sure her mom could take it.

"I will." Will said.

"I know, I know." Susan said. "In fact, I know you're going to kick his butt."

Will smiled.

"Well, I am a Vandom. It's what we do best."

Irma's House

Tom and Anna Lair ate their meal uncomfortably. They tried their best to act is if nothing was out of the ordinary, but could not resist shooting glances at their daughter. Irma, not having to eat, saw each of these glances and shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, she snapped to attention. She looked to her left.

"Chris, cut that out!" She said to her younger brother.

Chris was passing his hand through Irma's liquid arm. He quickly pulled it out, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare make a comment about me having water on the brain." Irma said before Chris could talk.

Chris sighed and closed his mouth.

"Irma, are you sure you're all right? You don't need anything?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine mom, really. Trust me, it looks worse then it is." Irma replied.

"Actually, I could see how this could be useful." Tom said.

"Yeah, I can help you water the garden whenever you want, dad."

"Not to mention how much of a hand you'll be washing the car."

"I don't need to take baths anymore, and you'll save a fortune on clothes."

"I was thinking we could get you a couple of goldfish."

"Sure. As long as you get some plants and one of those fake castles."

"Irma! Tom! Stop it!" Anna said, slamming her fist on the table. "How can you joke about something like this?"

"Because," Tom said, "if I don't laugh, I'm going to cry."

Anna looked at her husband.

"Mom, it's hard on all of us, I know, but you have to let it deal with it in our own way." Irma said.

"What about me?" Anna said. "How am I supposed to deal with it?"

"I'm still alive, and I still love you. More then anything else in the world." Irma said. "I guess that will have to be enough."

Anna smiled.

"It always is. Thanks Irma."

"No problem mom." Irma said. "Now dad, about that pool you always wanted…"

Taranee's House

Theresa Cook paced nervously while the rest of her family sat at the dinner table. Taranee was being very careful to float above the floor, so she did not set it aflame.

"Honey, sit down. You need to eat something." Lionel Cook said to his wife.

"I can't." Theresa said. "How can I just sit and eat like nothing's happened when my daughter's a… a…"

"Freak?" Tarnaee finished.

"That's not what I was going to say." Theresa said.

"You didn't have to." Taranee said.

Theresa crossed her arms and returned to her pacing.

"Mom's just stressed." Peter said, sitting next to Taranee. "We all are."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now." Taranee said. "What's done has been done."

"Don't say that." Theresa said. "It sounds like you're giving up."

"I'm not, mom, but there's no sense focusing on the mistakes of the past, let's focus on what we can do about the future."

"Yes, let's do that. Let's focus on this, Isaiah person." Theresa said.

"What about him?"

"I forbid you to fight him."

"What?"

"Mom, be reasonable,"

"Stay out of this Peter."

"You don't understand, mom."

"What do I not understand, Taranee? Because here's what I do understand." Theresa said. "I understand that you fought monsters, without my permission,"

She pointed at Taranee.

"And this is what you've become. If you fight this guy, who knows what else is going to happen to you?"

"So the only answer is to do nothing?" Taranee asked. "What about my friends? What about all the people he's going to hurt if I do nothing?"

"Let someone else handle it!" Theresa said. "Someone with training!"

"There is no one else! We're the only people who can handle this type of situation."

"No! Not anymore! Not my daughter!"

With that, Theresa cooked stormed out of the room. Lionel also stood up.

"I'll go talk to her." Lionel said.

"Don't bother. I should be getting back to Meridian."

Taranee's dad looked nervous.

"So you are going to fight?" he said.

"Aw, dad, not you too."

"No, I'm not going to try to stop you. Just promise me one thing." He said.

"What?"

"Promise you'll be careful. And look out for your friends. I'd hate for anything else to happen to them."

Taranee smiled.

"I will dad."

"Thanks honey. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

Cornelia's House

"Cornelia!"

Elizabeth Hale ran over and hugged her daughter. Cornelia cautiously hugged her mother back.

"Mom, you're going to get dirt all over your dress.

"I don't care."

Cornelia turned around to see her younger sister Lillian tugging and playing with Cornelia's hair. She wanted to tell Lillian to cut it out, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Cornelia, honey, it's good to see you again. Are you still well?" Her father Harold said.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine. And I'm glad to be home."

Cornelia's head was swimming. Now that she had been given time to relax, she had been thinking about Caleb. She had still not forgotten his reaction. She was not surprised that Caleb had rejected her in this form. Who could possibly still love such a hideous creature as herself? That didn't make it hurt any less. She was now destined to be alone and loveless her entire life. Add that to the fact that she still wasn't used to being with her family in her new form, and the thought of Isaiah in the background, and she was exhausted mentally.

"Now Cornelia," her father began. "I know this, change, has been difficult on you,"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Exactly. Which is why it's important for you to know that your family has not given up on you."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Cornelia asked nervously.

"I'm bringing in experts." Harold said excitedly. "All kinds of experts. Doctors, surgeons, everybody who has any chance at making you human again. I'm even bringing in a world-class gardener and a magician from Tibet. If there is any way on this earth to reverse your change, we'll find it."

"What?" Cornelia said, causing Lillian to jump.

"Cornelia, I'm going to help you. I swear." Harold said.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Cornelia said.

"Sweatheart?" Harold said, taken aback, "I'm just trying to cure you…"

"Cure me?" Cornelia said. "Is that all I am now? A disease?"

"Honey, I…"

"I knew the risks when fighting Cedric, dad. We all did." Cornelia said. "We knew what could happen, and we did it anyways. And you know what? It worked. We defeated Cedric, and we saved everyone. If this is the cost so be it. And if I could go back, I'd do it all again."

"I just want you to be happy." Harold said quietly.

Cornelia walked over to her father and held his hand.

"Then let me be happy." She said. "My way. Besides,"

She took a step back and looked around at her family.

"As long as I have you guys, I am happy."

Her family gave her a group hug, Lillian wrapping herself in her sister's hair. Cornelia smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had had since the transformation.

"Now," she said, "what's for dinner?"

Hay Lin's House

Joan Lin sat at the table, shakily holding a class of water. She had fainted for the third time, and was getting close to a fourth. Her daughter, Hay Lin, her mother, Yan Lin, and her husband, Chen Lin (who was looking a little pale himself), joined her at the table.

"I told you we should have had a stricter curfew." Joan said.

"Mom,"

"Shhhh, Hay Lin." Chen said, "You're lucky you're not grounded for eternity. How could you let this happen?"

"It was those friends of yours wasn't it?" Joan said. "Oh, I should have known they were trouble."

"You leave my friends out of this!" Hay Lin said angrily.

As she said this, she accidently created a strong wind appeared in the small room. Papers and cooking utensils flew through the room.

"Hay Lin!" Yan Lin said.

Yan Lin attempted to put a hand on her granddaughters' shoulder, but felt her hand go through the girls' airy form. She apologized, but Hay Lin got the point.

"Your daughter is many things." Yan Lin said. "She is strong, she is brave, she is a hero, and, yes, sometimes she let's her emotions get the best of her. But more importantly, she is very smart, and very grown up. She is her own woman now, and you have to let her live her life, no matter what the results."

Hay Lin smiled at her grandma, and then turned to her parents.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry for what happened. But I had to. It was the only way to defeat Cedric."

"But what now?" Joan said. "How do we get through this, Hay Lin? How do we know it's going to be alright?"

"I learned this lesson the hard way." Hay Lin said. "The way you survive the trauma isn't by knowing that it's going to be okay, but by having no other choice. You have to be strong, both of you. You have to be strong for me. Because all of these things I do, I do because you give me strength."

Her parents thought about this for a minute.

"Hay Lin, I don't think we say this nearly enough." Chen said. "We love you, and we're very, very, proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Hay Lin. We are proud of who you've become, and we wouldn't want you to be anyone else."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. That means a lot. I'm going to keep making you proud.

"We know you will."

Hay Lin smiled at her parents, then preceded to enjoy the rest of the evening with her favorite people in the world.


	6. Veni, Vidi, Vici

**W.I.T.C.H**

"Veni, Vedi, Veci"

Will stepped through the fold and entered Meridian Castle. It had been hard for her to leave her Mom, and was therefore the last to arrive. The rest of the girls were in a circle in the throne room, talking strategy.

"Will, glad you could make it." Elyon said.

"Are you kidding? Being on a faraway planet, about to face incredible danger? How could I miss it?" Will said.

"At least your best friends are here, also facing incredible danger." Irma said.

Irma thought this for a second.

"Wait, that didn't come out right…"

"I appreciate the thought." Will said.

"Um, I hate to bring this up," Elyon said, "But does anyone else besides your parents know about you being Guardians? Or more importantly, Meridian?"

The girls looked at each other, and then shook their heads.

"No, we haven't told anyone else." Will said.

"You sure?" Elyon said. "No boyfriends or anything."

"Nobody." Will said. "Other then Caleb and Matt."

Will went quiet when she said Matt's name, and she could see Cornelia flinch at the sound of Caleb's.

"Good." Elyon said. "The less people on Earth that knows about Meridian, the better."

"Hold on." Hay Lin asked. "You mean I can never tell Eric about…"

"Just not yet." Elyon said. "We've got too much to deal with as it is."

"What's the big deal anyways?" Irma said. "Why do you care if Earth knows about Meridian?"

"Humanity doesn't exactly have a great history when it comes to meeting new people." Elyon said. "Now, let's go over the plan."

"We have a plan?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yes. You're welcome." Elyon replied.

The 72-hour window given by Isaiah was nearly up, and the girls had decided to reject his offer. This would undoubtedly lead to a confrontation. The girls had chosen to come to Meridian, so if anything went wrong, their families would not be hurt.

"Once we're on Isaiah's mental plane, we'll be on our own." Cornelia said.

"Right." Elyon said. "The key part of that being 'Isaiah's'. You're going to be on his home field, so be ready for anything."

"But it should be similar to lucid dreaming." Taranee added. "And we have some experience with that."

Will hated to admit it, but it was actually nice talking shop again. It made it seem as if everything was back to normal. Or at least the way things were before the accident.

"I hate to be a downer," Irma said. "But what if he does get control of one of our bodies."

The Guardians stared at Irma.

"What? It's possible!"

"Irma's right." Elyon said. "We have to be prepared for anything."

"But you were able to defeat us on your own yesterday." Will said. "You can just stop us, right?"

"Not necessarily." Elyon said. "When we fought in the courtyard, we were holding back. None of us were trying to kill each other. But if Isaiah's in control, you will be trying to kill me. And I'm not sure if I can…"

Elyon paused, and looked at the girls in front of her.

"I'm not sure I can do the same." She said. "Which is why I'm bringing in some back-up. Boys?"

The Guardians watched as the door behind Elyon opened. In walked a large group of Meridian's finest warriors. Vathek, Julian and Aldarn were there, as well as a lot of ex-rebels. And, coming in just after the rest were,

"Caleb?"

"Matt!"

The two boys entered the room and walked towards the Guardians.

"Hello girls!" Matt said. "Hello Will."

"Matt," Will said. "Where have you…? I thought,"

Will looked away.

"I'm sorry, Will, but I had to." Matt said.

"We both did." Caleb added. "Cornelia, I'm sorry for my reaction, but I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain. You looked so sad, so hopeless, I couldn't take it."

"Neither of us could." Matt said. "We've been spending the last two days searching the universe for some way to restore your humanity."

"We've been to every world we know of." Caleb said. "We've done everything we could think of."

"And?" Cornelia said, hopefully.

Caleb shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but nothing." Caleb said. "And because of it, I wasn't there for you. Any of you. I'm sorry."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters." Cornelia said.

The two of them hugged passionately.

Matt wanted nothing more then to hug Will, to tell her that everything would be alright. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, and hold her hand, but he couldn't. And odds were, he never would be able to again.

"Alright, cut it out," Elyon said to Caleb, "before you make me cry. Remember, you're here on business, not pleasure."

"Yes Ma'am." Caleb said with a smile.

"So if we go dark side, we're relying on these guys to take us down?" Irma said.

"Trust me, they'll be enough." Elyon said.

"If you say s…"

Irma's sentence was interrupted by a flash of light. The next thing she knew, she, and the rest of the Guardians, we're back in the meadow that Isaiah had brought them to before. Standing in front of the Guardians was Isaiah, dressed in a fine Italian suit. The Guardians quickly made sense of the situation. Any joy that had come from seeing their old friends again left, and was replaced by anger and determination.

"Isaiah." Will said, "We've made our decision."

"I am aware." Isaiah said. "As I am aware of what that decision is. I must say, I am rather disappointed."

"The world should never be controlled by one man." Taranee said.

Isaiah laughed.

"It basically already is." he said. "But I am not here to debate with you Guardians. I come not to talk, but to conquer."

"Then why are we wasting time?" Irma said, her fists enlarging.

Irma shot two pillars of water towards Isaiah. Isaiah calmly waved his hands and the water turned into soap bubbles. Taranee and Will charged forward and launched a volley of lightning and fire strikes. Isaiah formed a shield around him and was unharmed.

Hay Lin created a tornado around Isaiah while Cornelia produced a mountain of soil and stone, which she began to hover over the tornado. Cornelia dropped the mountain, and it fell down the eye of the tornado, crushing anything beneath it.

When the dust cleared, Isaiah stood on top of the pile of rubble, untouched by its fall.

"I grow weary of this." Isaiah said.

He waved his hand, and the ground beneath the girls rose to ensnare them.

"I can't break free! My powers aren't working!" Cornelia shouted.

The ground was starting to drag them lower and lower as Isaiah advanced towards them.

"We're still trying to fight physically." Will said. "This is all inside our minds. We can do what ever we want! Just focus!"

Will disappeared from the earthly grasp and reappeared high in the sky, well outside of Isaiah's range. The rest of the Guardians concentrated and soon found themselves free. Isaiah sighed.

"How irritating." He said. "I expected it to take you longer to adapt to your mental state. Serves me right for underestimating you. It is not a mistake I will make again."

He waved his hands again and the girls plummeted to the ground. They groggily stood up and were met by an unexpected sight.

"Will! You're…" Hay Lin said.

"I know." Will replied. "I'm human. We all are."

The girls looked around. They were no longer in elemental form. In fact, they were no longer in Guardian form. Instead, they looked and felt like ordinary girls. Irma concentrated.

"I can't change back. We're powerless!" She said.

The girls tried to focus on nothing but their own elements, trying to return to their powered state, but Isaiah's mental strength was too much, and they remained trapped in human form.

"What do we do know?" Cornelia asked.

"We improvise." Will said.

Will concentrated and had soon created a strong set of armor around her, as well as a sword made entirely of lightning. The others followed suit, each with a sword composed of their element.

Will charged at Isaiah with her sword, but Isaiah easily dodged her clumsy attack.

"Veni, vidi, vici." Isaiah said while sending a charging Irma and Cornelia backwards. "That is my favorite sentence in the history of humanity."

Taranee and Hay Lin were sent flying. Will continued to attack.

"Julias Ceaser used it to describe his war with Pharnaces II in 47 B.C." Isaiah continued. "Do you know what it means?"

"Enlighten me." Will said.

Isaiah smiled.

"Veni. I came."

Will attacked again, and Isaiah once again blocked.

"Vidi, I saw."

Cornelia and Irma started to charge in from behind Isaiah, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Vici. I conquered."

Isaiah turned around to face the attacking pair of Cornelia and Irma. He touched a finger to each of their foreheads, and they disappeared from the battlefield.

Back in Meridian, Caleb and Matt sat impatiently, watching the Guardians motionless bodies. For the last twenty minutes, the Guardians had been in a comatose state. It was presumed by the group that Isaiah had made contact with the Guardians, and that they were now engaged in a mental battle. While still on high alert, the Meridian warriors had nothing to do unless one of the Guardians were corrupted.

"This stinks." Caleb said, playing with his sword. "How are we even supposed to know if Isaiah does take over one of them?"

Suddenly, a large rock flew through the air, hitting Elyon in the head. The Queen fell to the ground, unconscious. Before anyone could react, Irma and Cornelia's body grew rapidly, expanding to fill the room. They looked down on the warriors with glowing red eyes. Matt glared at Caleb.

"You had to ask."


	7. Okay, Here's the Plan

**W.I.T.C.H**

"Okay, Here's the Plan"

"Vici. I conquered."

Isaiah turned around to face the attacking pair of Cornelia and Irma. He touched a finger to each of their foreheads, and they disappeared from the battlefield.

"Well, that can't be good." Hay Lin said.

"Two down," Isaiah said, looking at the spot where Cornelia and Irma used to be. He turned around and faced the remaining girls.

"Three to go."

"Run!" Will shouted, heading for cover.

Isaiah strolled towards them, blasts of energy shouting from his fingers. Any shields the girls made were destroyed instantly. It was clear they could not keep this up for long.

"Will, what are we going to do?" Taranee asked, barely deflecting another blast.

Will was panicking. Things seemed hopeless. They were powerless, trapped in human form and without two of their strongest members. It was obvious that Isaiah had corrupted Irma and Cornelia, and who knew what the two Guardians were doing to their friends on Meridian. Energy flew around Will. It was only a matter of time until Isaiah corrupted them as well. There was nothing they could do. It was hopeless…

Will remembered something Elyon had told them the other day, when the girls had been struggling in training.

"You had forgotten what it was that made you girls so good in the first place. It was your ingenuity, the way you used your powers that made you unbeatable. It was always more about the girl then the power."

Will focused and smiled.

"Okay," She said. "Here's the plan."

On Meridian, Elyon lay unconscious in the conference room. The ceiling had been blown out and the warriors, as well as the corrupted Irma and Cornelia had left. The only ones still in the room were the motionless bodies of Will, Taranee and Hay Lin, as well as the aforementioned Elyon.

The fight had spilled out into the courtyard. Former members of the rebellion charged at the Guardians, only to be thrown backwards. While the Meridianites were greatly overpowered, they had strength in numbers, and were managing to keep the Guardians at bay. They also had Matt's power on their side. He had changed into Shaigon form the moment the Guardains had attacked, and was leading the charge, along with Caleb.

"We need a plan." Matt said to Caleb. "We can't keep this up forever."

"Hopefully, we don't have to." Caleb replied. "We're just distractions in this fight. It's up to the Guardians to finish it."

"You mean the three of them left?" Matt replied. "Caleb, they're good, but…"

"But nothing." Caleb said. "Besides, what exactly do you want us to do?"

Matt looked up at the two massive Guardians, terrorizing the courtyard.

"Hmmm, good point."

Taranee and Hay Lin faced Isaiah.

"Can't say I have a whole lot of faith in this plan right now." Taranee said.

Isaiah fired a blast that separated the two girls from each other.

"Hey, Isaiah stopped us from using our own powers, right?" Hay Lin said, dodging another blast.

"Right." Taranee said.

"Well, the way I see it," Hay Lin said, "That still leaves us with four powers that aren't ours, right."

Taranee concentrated and fired a blast of water at Isaiah. The blast caught him off-guard, and he was flung backwards.

"Right." Taranee said with a smile.

Taranee began to shake the earth underneath Isaiah, causing him to lose balance, while Hay Lin fired multiple lighting bolts and fireballs. Isaiah blocked most of the blasts, but a few managed to break through Isaiah's defenses and knock him to the ground.

From his back, Isaiah created a wall of energy that momentarily stunned the two girls.

Taranee and Hay Lin shook their heads and once again attacked.

Cornelia towered over Caleb. Members of Meridian's military lay at her feet, unable to defend themselves from the Guardian's elemental power. They were beaten, but Cornelia had been unable or unwilling to deliver any killing blows.

"Cornelia, I know you're in there." Caleb said. "You let those men live. That proves that Isaiah's hold is weak. He's too focused on Taranee, Hay Lin and Will. You can fight him."

Cornelia gave no indication of hearing him, and raised her fist.

"You know I can't do it, Cornelia." Caleb said. "I can't hurt you."

"I, however, have no such restrictions." Came a voice from above.

Matt streaked down from the sky, his jet-black wings tucked behind him. He slammed into Cornelia fist first, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Caleb said. "That's my girlfriend!"

"Sorry." Matt said. "Next time, I'll let you get crushed. By the way, I brought you a friend too."

Caleb looked up to see Irma in hot pursuit of Matt. She stopped when she saw Caleb, and headed towards him instead. Caleb sighed, and readied his sword.

Taranee and Hay Lin took in deep breaths. It was taking everything that the both of them had to keep Isaiah at bay. Their latest attempt involved entangling him with vines, but Isaiah was tearing through his bonds faster then they could make them.

"Girls, please, this is meaningless." Isaiah said, snapping another vine. "What could you possibly hope to accomplish?"

"This." Came Will's voice from beside Isaiah.

Isaiah turned to find Will standing right beside him. She had been cloaked from him, using the borrowed power of invisiblity. The only thing that had allowed her to get this close to him without being noticed were Taranee and Hay Lin's constant attacks.

Before Isaiah could react, Will reached out and touched his forehead. A bright light shone where the contact was made. After a few seconds, Will pulled her finger back, smiling.

"What, what did you do?" Isaiah said, clutching his head.

"Great job at keeping him occupied." Will said to her friends.

"Thanks." Hay Lin said.

"Keep it up."

"What?" Tarnaee said. "What do you mean 'keep it up'? Where are you going? Will?"

But it was too late. Will disappeared from sight. Isaiah looked around franticly.

"Where is she?" He yelled. "What did she do?"

He slammed his fists into the ground, creating a wave of energy that sent Taranee and Hay Lin flying backwards. They quickly got to their feet. Hay Lin looked at Isaiah, and then at Taranee.

"You know what, Taranee?" She said.

"What?" Taranee replied.

"I'm really starting to not like this plan."

Taranee looked at Isaiah. He glared back at the girls with glowing red eyes, and raised fists. She looked back at Hay Lin.

"Yeah, me too."


	8. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**W.I.T.C.H**

"All Good Things Must Come to an End"

Matt soared through the skies. Behind him, the twenty foot tall Cornelia gave chase. Cornelia threw up stone pillars in Matt's way as an attempt to slow him down, but he managed to avoid each one. He could feel the wind on his wings as he missed them by mere inches. He looked down to see Caleb narrowly dodging Irma's liquid attacks. Matt zipped around another pillar and smiled.

"Ah, it's good to be back."

Caleb ducked behind a wall and caught his breath. He seemed to have escaped Irma for the time being. He glanced over at Matt. Matt had managed to go on the attack, and had knocked Cornelia to the ground with one of his eye beams. Caleb winced, and then reminded himself that he was cheering for Matt.

Caleb heard a loud THUMP from behind, and turned to find Irma standing over him, fist raised. Caleb braced for impact, but none came. Instead, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, sending Irma flying.

Caleb looked up to see Will's electric form flying in. She landed beside Caleb. Matt joined them once he saw Will's arrival.

"You okay boys?" Will said.

Matt glanced over at Cornelia, who was slowly getting to her feet.

"Never better." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an idea." Will said. "Decided to give Isaiah a taste of his own medicine. I went into his mind and did some snooping of my own. Found something pretty useful too."

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Where he lives." Will replied. "Or at least where his body is. Good news is I can teletransport there and end this. Bad news is he's in Nepal, and I'm afraid that the image wasn't very clear. Might take a while to find. What is it with bad guys and mountains?"

"Can't he just re-enter your mind?" Caleb asked.

"Taranee and Hay Lin are keeping him too busy for any extra-curricular activity." Will said. "I hope."

Cornelia, having gotten to her feet, began to charge the group.

"I'd love to stay and help." Will said, taking to the sky. "But the sooner I find Isaiah's body, the sooner Cornelia and Irma get back to normal. Have fun!"

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Matt shouted as Will took off.

"Don't worry!" Will shouted back. "The plan is great."

"The plan sucks!" Hay Lin shouted, dodging another energy blast from Isaiah.

Inside the girls' minds, Isaiah was mad, and it showed. There was no more creativity to his attacks, no more showing off. He wanted Taranee and Hay Lin out of his way and he wanted it now.

The two Guardians fought valiantly, but were soon over powered by Isaiah's might. A dual blast sent both of them to the ground where they remained, panting, as Isaiah stood over them.

"You can't win." Isaiah said staring down at them, "Your teammates have either been defeated or run away. You cannot defeat me alone."

"You're right." Taranee said, looking up at Isaiah. "We can't beat you alone. But here's the thing about being a Guardian. You're never alone."

"What are you talking about?" Isaiah said.

"All of our friends." Taranee said. "All of the people we've helped and all the people that have helped us. All the wonderful people we've met and all the amazing friends we've made, that's the real power of the Guardians. That's where our true strength comes from. Because those people are always in our hearts, and our minds."

Isaiah looked up and found himself surrounded by hundreds of people. Each one was someone the girls knew. Everyone from the warriors of Meridian to their parents and classmates, each one mentally recreated by Taranee and Hay Lin. They stood in a circle, glaring at Isaiah.

"And that's something no one can ever take away." Taranee said, getting to her feet beside Hay Lin.

Hay Lin snapped her fingers.

"Sic' em."

Wave upon wave of people attacked Isaiah. Uriah tried to tackle him to the ground while Blunk started biting his shin. Vathek rushed into battle beside Taranee's brother, Peter.

The attackers were mere images of real people, and were easily struck down by Isaiah. But as soon as they were gone, they reappeared back in the circle and began the attack anew. Still, Taranee and Hay Lin knew this was a distraction at best. The overall fate of the battle was out of their control. All they could do was keep waiting, and keep fighting.

The cold wind blew hard against Will as she zipped around the base of a particularly large mountain. She noticed that one of the nice things about being in elemental form was that she no longer felt heat or cold. She could have spent days in these harsh conditions without feeling a thing. Circumstances, however, did not allow her to stay here long. The fate of her friends, and perhaps even the universe depended on her finding a small cabin.

She tried not to think about the stakes involved and continued to search. She had only briefly glimpsed the cabin that held Isaiah's physical body, but she was sure it was right under that peak. Or was it that one? The wind and snow was making hard for her to see anything. She just had to keep hoping, and keep looking.

On Meridian, Caleb and Matt were facing a similar situation. They were proving to be no match for the 20-foot combination of Cornelia and Irma.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Caleb said. "We're getting beaten badly."

"We have to have faith in Will." Matt said. "We have to have faith in her plan."

Caleb looked up at the towering Guardians, preparing for another attack.

"Does the plan involve us being killed?" Caleb said. "Because that's what's going to happen."

Matt took to the skies once again, leaving Caleb to continue dodging attacks from Irma. Matt blasted away an attack by Cornelia.

"Will, I hope you know what you're doing."

He looked down at Caleb, who was barely holding his own against Irma. They had been fighting for quite a while now, and were both running out of energy and ideas. There was no way for them to go on the attack. Caleb's sword merely went through Irma's liquid form and Cornelia was beginning to just shrug off Matt's eye beams, which were getting weaker and weaker. Even if Matt and Caleb could find a way to hurt their former friends, they weren't sure they wanted to.

WHAM!

Cornelia's large, stony fist collided with Matt. He spiraled to the ground where he landed with a thump. Caleb, seeing his partners defeat, turned his back on Irma and began to sprint to where Matt had landed. Irma caught him from behind with a blast of water, sending him flying forward. He hit the ground hard next to Matt. Neither man managed to make it to his feet. They just sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Caleb, I've got nothing left." Matt said.

"Me neither." Caleb replied.

Cornelia stood over them, looking down on the disheveled pair.

"Well, you always said Cornelia would be the death of you." Matt said.

"Gallows humor. Nice." Caleb replied with a smile.

Cornelia raised her fist.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Matt Olsen." Caleb said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Caleb." Matt replied.

They braced for impact as Cornelia lowered her fist.

Isaiah sliced through another pair of Taranee's classmates. A few feet away, Taranee and Hay Lin stood, vainly trying to hide the toil the fight was taking on them. They were untrained, and mentally weak when compared to Isaiah. It was taking everything they had to keep producing their friends, and it was beginning to become painful every time an ally was vanquished. They were giving it their all, but it wasn't enough.

Taranee collapsed first, followed quickly by Hay Lin. The two girls fell to their knees, holding their heads. Isaiah eliminated a vision of Dean and the images quickly began to fade. Once they had disappeared completely, Isaiah walked over to where the two girls were kneeling.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of girls." Isaiah said. "You fought very well considering your limitations. But all good things must come to an end."

"Do your worst." Hay Lin said, but her voice was ragged and lacked conviction.

"Sorry." Isaiah said, "But I only ever do my best."

His hands began to glow as he aimed them at the girls. Taranee and Hay Lin closed their eyes, and waited for the end.


	9. Let Tomorrow Come, We're Ready

**W.I.T.C.H**

"Let Tomorrow Come. We're Ready"

Will was beginning to panic. She had been searching for what seemed like eternity for the cabin that held Isaiah's physical body. Once she had found it, she could knock him out and end his attack on Taranee and Hay Lin, as well as free Irma and Cornelia from his control. But she had to find him first.

She had only been in his head for a short time, and the picture she had seen had not been clear. Perhaps she was looking in the wrong spot entirely. Maybe she had misheard the word Nepal. She had been searching for so long. Was it too long?

Finally! In the distance appeared a small, wooden shack; identical to the one Will had seen in Isaiah mind. This had to be where he was. Instantly her mind came up with hundreds of ways that it could still go wrong. He had tricked her, he had defenses, or he would sense her presence and stop her. The odds against her were still great.

She took a deep breath and entered the cabin.

While the temperature did not affect her in elemental form, the lack of wind and noise inside the cabin made it easier for her to think. There was only one other person in the cabin, an old man sitting in the corner. Will had never seen someone look so frail or so weak. Could this be Isaiah? He had said he was old, but in their minds he had looked so young, so handsome. Was it just an illusion he had created? Was this his true appearance? Will floated towards him, and prayed that it was him, and that she was in time to save her friends.

Isaiah hands glowed in front of Taranee and Hay Lin. They waited for him to corrupt them as he had Cornelia and Hay Lin. But just as he was about to strike, his eyes went wide.

"No." He said softly.

Then he disappeared.

Taranee and Hay Lin found themselves back on Meridian.

"What just happened?" Taranee asked.

"I don't know." Hay Lin said. "But if anyone asks, it was all us."

"Elyon!" Taranee shouted, pointing to the wall that Elyon was slumped against.

Taranee flew over to Elyon and was about to touch her when she noticed her flaming hand.

"Oh!" She said, pulling her hand away. "For a second I thought,"

Isaiah had reverted them to human form during the battle, and it had allowed Taranee to forget why they were in this mess in the first place. Remembering their transformations had been a sudden and unpleasant shock.

"Let's focus." Hay Lin said. "Is she alright?"

"She's still breathing." Taranee said. "So I think she's alright. I'm guessing Cornelia did this."

"Yeah, she probably also made the giant hole in the wall." Hay Lin said, pointing to where the outside wall had been.

"Hmmm, I wonder where the boys went?" Taranee said.

The two girls looked at each other.

"The boys!"

Caleb and Matt sat in the courtyard, eyes closed, as they had been for the last thirty seconds.

"Uh, Matt?"

"Yeah Caleb?"

"Are we dead?"

Matt slowly opened his eyes.

"If we are, then the afterlife really sucks."

Both men opened their eyes and stood up. Cornelia and Irma were lying on the ground. Both had shrunk back to normal size.

"Cornelia!" Caleb said, kneeling next to the fallen Guardian.

"Is she still evil?" Matt asked, joining Caleb.

Caleb glared at him.

"What?" Matt said. "You know what I mean."

"I think she's back to normal." Caleb said. "But I don't know why."

"Matt! Caleb!" came a voice from the sky.

The two boys looked up to see Taranee and Hay Lin descending towards them.

"Hey girls!" Matt said. "Cornelia and Irma are back to normal. Did you do something?"

"I wish I could say we did." Hay Lin said. "But he was about to take us down as well when poof! He pulled a David Copperfield."

The group jumped when they heard groans coming from below them.

"Oh, my head!" Irma said, sitting up. "I feel like I just had every test I've ever taken all at the same time."

"Uhhh, did any catch the name of the truck that just hit me?" Cornelia added.

"Take it easy, girls." Matt said as Caleb supported Cornelia. "You were just freed from Isaiah's control."

"Oh, yeah. That." Cornelia said. "Wait, how were we rescued? What happened?"

"I happened." Came a voice from behind.

The six of them turned around to see Will standing behind them.

"Will?" Irma said. "What did you do?"

"I found his weakness." Will said. "His physical body. When I knocked him out, I assume his hold over you went bye-bye."

"Where is he now?" Matt asked.

"Well, I couldn't really carry him with out turning him extra-crispy." Will said. "But I know where he is, so Cornelia, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec." Cornelia said.

Cornelia and Will teletransported back to Isaiah's cabin and returned with Cornelia holding Isaiah's body.

"We were almost defeated by that guy?" Hay Lin said, staring at Isaiah's withered body.

"He did say he was over five hundred years old." Taranee said. "I guess his mind stayed strong while his body didn't."

"So let me get this straight." Irma said. "Will takes down the bad guy while I get brainwashed? Man, I'm just not having a good week."

"Welcome to my world." Elyon said, flying towards the group.

"Elyon! You're alright!" Caleb said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elyon said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Who blindsided me?"

"Oops." Cornelia said. "That might have been my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Elyon said.

She looked at the courtyard around her.

"Woah!" She said.

The bodies of Meridian's finest warriors were strewn across the courtyard in all directions. A quick check revealed that they were all still alive, a testament to Cornelia and Irma's ability to resist Isaiah. That had managed to keep enough control to ensure that none of their attacks were fatal.

"What happened here?" Elyon said.

"Oops." Cornelia said.

Elyon sighed. It was then that Elyon noticed the old man on the ground next to Cornelia.

"Why do I never know what's going on? Who's he?" She said.

"Oh, him?" Will said. "That's Isaiah."

Elyon raised an eyebrow.

"That's Isaiah?" she said. "But he's so, old. What happened to him being tall, dark and gorgeous? Not that I care." she quickly added.

"A mental image only." Taranee said. "He's small, old and wrinkly in real life."

"He's defeated." Will said. "And that's all that matters."

"Right." Irma said. "Which means we can go home, right?"

"Sure." Elyon said. "Right after you fix the hole you made in my wall. And I know you don't need sleep anymore so don't even try to pretend you're tired."

The next few hours were a bit of a blur for the girls. They fixed the wall, and helped give the wounded warriors of Meridian the healing they needed. Isaiah was taken to Kandrakar, where he was kept in the Tower of Mists, Kandrakar's prison. By the time Meridian Castle had been repaired to its previous state, night had fallen. After a few quick goodnights to Elyon and Caleb, the Guardian's, plus Matt, found themselves back on top of the Castle's roof, watching the moon rise.

"So long, Isaiah." Hay Lin said.

"Hello, harsh reality." Irma added.

"What now for you girls?" Matt asked.

"Matt you sure you don't want to go home?" Will asked. "You had a rough day."

Matt looked at Will, and moved as close as he could without being shocked.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." he said.

"I never thought I'd say this," Taranee said, "but Matt and Irma bring up good points. We are back to reality and we don't know what we're going to do."

"It doesn't seem to matter so much now." Cornelia said. "Isaiah put everything in perspective."

"I know what you mean." Will said. "All the important things in life are still safe. Our family, our friends, they're all still with us, and that's all that matters. Let tomorrow come. We're ready."

The six of them sat there for a moment, looking out at the dimly lit horizon that seem to stretch to eternity.

"That's a very lovely sentiment Will." Taranee said. "But let's see how much it helps us when we have to go to school and I'm a walking fire drill."

"I know." Will said with a smile. "But it felt good to say."

"I'll never go to university." Cornelia said.

"I'll never get married and have kids." Hay Lin said.

"I'll never kiss my boyfriend again." Will said, glancing at Matt.

"I'll never hug my mom again." Taranee said.

"I'll never eat chocolate cake again." Irma said.

The girls stared at Irma.

"What?" Irma said. "It's important to me!"

"Alright, time to do some power of positive thinking." Matt said. "You've still got all of Meridian and all of Kandrakar looking for a cure. You've been like this less then a week. You've got to keep hope."

"He's right." Hay Lin said.

"Of course I'm right." Matt said. "Secondly, people will understand when you tell them what happened. Maybe not at first, but they'll come to realize all that you've done. Nigel's a good guy, Taranee. He'll be patient. Eric too, Hay Lin."

"But we're not supposed to tell anyone." Hay Lin said. "If Earth finds out about Meridian…"

"We're going to have to talk to Elyon about that." Will said. "We can't just disappear completely, we have to many connections, people will get suspicious. We either have to come up with a really good story, or tell the truth."

"Focus, girls. Remember, positive." Matt said. "The third thing you've got going for you, and the most important thing, is exactly what Will said earlier. Your friends and your family are all still here by your side. No matter what you choose, we'll be here to he-awn."

"Heawn?" Irma said, looking over at Matt. "What does that mean?"

"It means I yawned." Matt said. "I was trying to say help. We'll be here to help."

"Alright, that's it young man." Will said, standing up. "It well past your bedtime. I'm taking you home."

"Ah, come on Will, five more minutes!" Matt pleaded.

"Now." Will said. "You too girls, go home, say hi to your folks."

"On it." Cornelia said.

Will was glad to see that the girls were still able to laugh. They had lost so much, but for the first time since the battle, they understood how much they still had. However, Will wasn't sure how much of this new found optimism was an act. It might only be a matter of time before the stress got to each of them.

The girls waved to each other, the teletransported back to Heatherfield. Will opened a fold to allow Matt to walk back home, then teleported her self back to her living room.

Susan Vandom shuffled the cards, preparing for her 27th consecutive game of solitaire.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her, causing her to jump, sending the cards flying into the air.

"Woah, mom! It's me, Will!" Will said.

"Will! You're alright!" Susan said standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Will replied. "What are you still doing up? It's after midnight."

"I couldn't sleep." Susan said. "Not while I knew you were out there, fighting."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about Isaiah." Will mumbled.

"I'm glad you did." Susan said. "No more secrets between us."

"I'm sorry." Will said. "I should have come home as soon as we defeated Isaiah."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Susan said.

Susan wanted to give her daughter a hug more then she had ever wanted anything before. But she knew she couldn't, and that she may never be able to do so again. It burned her up inside.

"What do we do now Will, what comes next?" She asked.

While there was no change in her appearance, Susan could tell Will was smiling.

"The same thing we always do, mom. We hope, and we fight. That's what makes us human."

**Author's Note:**

And that, for all intents and purposes, is the end of W.I.T.C.H: Powers. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I had a blast writing it. I have to admit, it turned out way better then I thought it would. I might write a sequel, but I haven't decided yet. If I do, it will be after W.I.T.C.H Season Four: Wants and Needs is fully completed.

Thanks to t-rex989 for the great idea, and to all those who read it. Special shout out to Lexvan and Heart of the Demons for being my most vocal fans, and to AshleySwift13's cat. Hopefully it recovered from being freaked out.

'Till next time,

-Heart of Meridian


End file.
